


Dream a Little Dream of Me pt 4

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Collab with Incepship [2]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incepship and I are going back and forth on Chapters<br/><a href="http://incepship.tumblr.com/post/47660529470/incepship-dream-a-little-dream-of-me-chapter">Chapter Three</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me pt 4

You trailed your fingers over his chest, curled them to cup the back of his neck as his hips rolled against yours. The slow thrust had killed you, the steady rising of your orgasm had built heat inside you until you'd thought you'd scream with it. Your breath had caught in your throat when his hands had slid up your sides, his mouth pressing against yours slowly. No teeth, no bruising force, just an aching sweetness you only half understood.

He'd smiled down at you when a low whimper had escaped you, your hips lifting up in a silent plea for him to move. The throaty chuckle echoing in the room when you'd caught his lower lip in your teeth with a sharp sound, your heels had dug into the back of his thighs.

"Stop pushin', babe." his lips brushed yours as he spoke, a trill of amusement warming his tone as he trailed a string of kisses along your cheek to your throat.

The look in your eyes had been half glare half begging as the slow thrust had continued, seemed to go on and on until you'd gone blind with the bright lights that had glowed behind your eyes. You'd felt his hips stutter as your body clenched around him, your nails digging into the thick muscles of his neck as you'd cried out. The low growl that rolled through his chest had brought a whimper to yours as he'd continued, never hurrying, as though he had all the time in the world.

"This is good, right?" his lips brushed your ear, catching the lobe in his teeth and tugging on it lightly. 

Broad hands hesitate as he slides them back down to cup your hips, his fingers twitched, wanting to grip tighter but holding back as he trailed his mouth down your throat. His whole body shook with the force of his own restraint, a hand slid over your hip to lightly press against your clit. You hips lifted off the bed, surprising both of you when you lifted him up as well, a soft cry falling from your lips.

"Too much?" the concern in his voice had penetrated the haze surrounding your mind, your hands cupped his cheeks as you kissed his lips, his jaw, his cheeks.

"Fine, it's fine, I just-"

"Not good at this," the hand on your hip clenched suddenly, dug in and you knew that you'd be sporting a bruise there later.

"It's okay," it had been so hard to think, your body a dull ache you weren't accustomed to.

Your fingers had dug into his shoulders when he'd slowly started to sink his teeth into the crook of your neck, his thighs shaking beneath your heels as he'd forced himself to keep the slow pace.

"Tommy... You're killing me, just fuck me. Please?"

The sudden shift was faster than you could have drawn breath, only a moments pause before he'd slammed his hips into yours with a low sound you couldn't decipher. You'd screamed, head falling back, his teeth scraping over your collarbone as his hips had picked up speed. Hands sliding down to your thighs, he'd cupped the back of them, pushing at them until they'd been almost parallel with the bed that was letting out noises of protest. When you came he let out a harsh breath, hissed out between his teeth following not long after, his hips grinding against yours, fingers digging. His eyes had met yours, panting softly as he's tried to gently unfold your legs before falling beside you on the bed. 

"What was that?" the sentence had been halting, each word labored as you fought the urge to roll over and cuddle against his chest. As intimate as that had all been you were still wary that all of the tender feelings would disappear if you pushed your luck.

"I love you."

You'd blinked slowly, staring up at the ceiling, resisted the urge to pinch yourself because with the way your body was throbbing was enough reminder that you were alive and awake. Turning your head slowly you'd stared at him, his eyes falling closed as you'd watched, his hand sliding along your waist to drag you closer.

"Tommy?"

"You do too, right?"

"I-" your lips had felt numb, a warm feeling spread through your chest as you'd tangled your legs with his. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Can you say it though?" there'd been something fragile in his tone though he'd tried to pass it off as though it was nothing.

Shifting had brought a soft sound to your throat though you smiled when his eyes had flew open to look down at you. Snaking your arms around him you'd pressed a soft kiss to his lips, taking in the way his eyes had widened a bit confused.

"Don't I show you that everyday? I just didn't want to say it first in case it scared you off. I know you, you would have been out the door and in the gym pretending that it had never happened. Of course I love you."


End file.
